Papeles arrugados
by LeCielVAN
Summary: Un papel en blanco, dispuesto a llenarse de historias que no han sido contadas; un papel doblado, con un mensaje secreto que no puede contenerse; y un papel arrugado, atiborrado de fisuras que dejan marca [Para Crystalina M].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Digimon… ya saben el resto.

 **Papeles arrugados**

 _Primera hora_

Pasillos impecables y blancos, estantes llenos de libros, hojas sueltas, salones y gises que manchan los dedos. Ese es el mundo de un estudiante. Mundo que, sin bien no lo parece, se puede traducir al amor.

Y ella lo sabe, no porque sea una experta en el tema, sino porque ella es _amor_.

Lo percibe a través de sus ojos obnubilados por un otoño rojo, y a veces sentir es mejor que conocer.

No obstante, y a pesar de que Sora tienen siempre un «te quiero» grabado en los labios, en muchos sentidos, hay algo con lo que no puede lidiar, algo que la hace querer arrancarse cada uno de sus largos cabellos; la Literatura.

—Sora, ¿has escuchado los rumores? Dicen que las evaluaciones se adelantaran una semana.

El estómago se le contrajo, como si de repente se hubiera zampado mil cubos de hielo.

—¿Ah, sí? —fue su única respuesta y aceleró el paso.

En términos generales, nunca tenía problemas para librar las materias, la concentración y dedicación era algo que nunca le escaseaba… Sin embargo su peor tortura era estudiar esas letras que se le escurrían, siempre dejaba su piedra en el zapato para los últimos días, pero ahora, con ese «adelanto de evaluaciones», todo su panorama se descompuso. ¿Cómo iba a repasar tanto en sólo tres días?

—Debido a los cambios recientes, los delegados* de cada clase ayudarán a organizar el papeleo correspondiente a su grupo —anunció el profesor, intercambiando la mirada de un estudiante a otro—. Takenouchi, Ishida, esos son ustedes.

Sora desvió de inmediato la vista hacia la otra persona mencionada.

Era la primera vez que cursaban en el mismo grupo, apenas habían cruzado algún saludo; sus ojos azules, demasiado profundos, la estremecían más de lo que deberían.

Yamato Ishida. Qué persona más misteriosa.

٭٭٭

Se colgó el estuche al hombro y caminó a la salida.

La idea de encargarse de algo que era responsabilidad de los profesores no le agradaba. Caminaba dando zancadas grandes, pateando alguna piedrecilla que se cruzará en el trayecto, cuando un destello de color indefinido cruzó a su lado.

El corazón le saltó y volvió a su sitio casi al mismo tiempo, pues simplemente era Sora quien había corrido junto a él.

Observó cuando se detuvo a charlar con un chico más bajo que ella, pelirrojo también. Y lo más importante, vio cuando su largo cabello revoleó en el aire. Como si de repente el viento se hubiese hecho jirones a su derredor, con la única intención de enredarla en sus ojos.

* * *

Chicas del topic Sorato, si llegan a leer esto, les pido disculpas. Ya había comenzado desde hace mucho el fic que les debía, y hoy, al releerlo, no me gusto nada y empecé a escribir de nuevo (de todos modos, no creo que esto sea muy bueno). Será una especie de conjunto de drabbles, que sí tendrán relación el uno con el otro. No sé cuántos sean, pueden ser tres, o veinte (?). Bueno, ya dejo de hablar.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Papeles arrugados**

 _Segunda hora_

—¿Y qué es exactamente lo que debemos hacer? —preguntó de mala gana.

El profesor tragó saliva, nervioso. Al parecer, Ishida tenía el extraño poder de alterar incluso a sus maestros.

—En esas cajas —señaló a un rincón del aula— encontrarán paquetes con exámenes dentro, deben asegurarse que la cantidad sea la misma a sus compañeros de clase. Una vez que lo hagan, regresen el material aquí mismo.

Yamato repasó una y otra vez lo que había escuchado, ¿era todo? ¿Por eso los citaron en un sábado por la mañana?

De reojo captó el momento en el que Sora asentía, con el cabello desparramado entre la espalda y los hombros, los ojos bien abiertos y una leve, muy leve sonrisa.

—Profesor, ¿usted sabe por qué adelantaron las evaluaciones? —interrogó Sora, esperando muy atenta la respuesta.

—Ocurrió un incidente. —Una respuesta insípida.

Y ahora, preguntas que antes no contemplaba, rondaban aleatoriamente la cabeza de Sora. Distraídamente se acercó a donde estaba la pila de cajas, se aseguró de llevar las que le correspondían, y levantó, sin ningún problema ni esfuerzo, dos cajas de cartón perfectamente selladas.

Yamato tuvo la urgencia de correr para ayudarla, seguro que su pequeño cuerpo, en cualquier momento, se balanceaba. Pero ella camino como si no cargara con el peso de unos cuantos kilos sobrantes.

Yamato tuvo que conformarse con llevar una sola caja. Desde la altura de sus ojos azules se veía más pequeña que las de Sora.

٭٭٭

—No eres tan delicada como todos dicen —soltó de improvisto, dejando sobre el escritorio el paquete que llevaba en los brazos.

Sora dio un respingo al oír su voz. Definitivamente, una voz más grave de lo que imaginaba. Una voz rasposa que apenas y tocó sus nervios.

—Todos dicen muchas cosas de todos. —Parpadeó lentamente hasta detener la vista en Yamato—. Lo que dicen de mí es un puñado de arena entre el montón. No tiene por qué afectarme… Aunque a veces la arena me pica los ojos. —Finalizó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Vamos, hay que seguir con esto.

Comenzaron a desplegar montones de hojas, cada uno concentrado en lo que hacía, con la presencia del otro creando una sombra en sus ojos.

De un momento a otro, algo incómodo a Yamato, sacó un papelito de su bolsillo, lo leyó y luego de hacer un mohín de repulsión, estrujó el papel para aventarlo al bote de basura.

—¿Qué era eso? —preguntó Sora, pronunciando con delicadeza cada palabra. Le daba la impresión de que Yamato era como un pequeño gato al que podía asustar con un movimiento brusco.

—Nada importante.

—¿Nada importante?

Y, fuera debido a la mirada seria de Sora, sin ningún filtro que denotara burla, o por otra cosa, Yamato cedió:

—Tontos fragmentos de una canción. Una tontería, te lo dije.

El rostro de Sora se iluminó, no por los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las ventanas y hacían más intenso el color de sus ojos, sonriendo con un ápice de malicia.

A Yamato no le gustó esa mirada, ni el frío que luego se posó detrás de su cabeza.

* * *

No creo que a las chicas del topic Sorato les moleste el cambio de dedicatoria del fic, espero que no. Una disculpa si es así.

Es sólo que hoy, de repente, he extrañado un montón a Crystalina M, una chica muy especial, y aunque quizá nunca lea esto, quería dedicarle el fic, aunque no es lo mejor ni tampoco es mucho.

En fin, si han llegado hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer!

(Errores y demás, luego corrijo).


End file.
